


Hot & Cold (& Hot Again)

by LadySomething



Series: The Joike Series [3]
Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySomething/pseuds/LadySomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel kisses Mike. From my vault from 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot & Cold (& Hot Again)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made in 2011.

He had no idea what made him do it but Joel plants his lips against Mike's. It felt right. He didn't hear the bots gagging behind them.  
Acting on a rare impulse, Joel's hands wander down to Mike's pants. It was the sound of his belt unbuckling that sets Mike pushing Joel away from him. He has look of panic as he awaits Mike's rejection.  
"Can you at least take me out on a date first?" Mike said with a chuckle and a coy smile as he takes the other man's hand, "You know I'm not that type of guy."


End file.
